McFly e você
by Denisepp
Summary: história


-É estranho mas acho que me apaixonei, ela é tão fora do comum, me faz apaixonado até a alma, deixa a minha respiração pesada e me faz enlouquecer...

-mais do que o comum?-interrompe Harry, mas sem qualquer reação a não ser continuar adorando a sua amada.

-é extraordinário, ela é linda demais, parece uma fada, nunca vi nada tão lindo, mas não para por ai, ela é engaçada e muito fofa, mas acho que o que mais chama atenção é o fato de ela ser gênio.

-Dougie...

-Parece perfeita, o único fato ruim é que eu me sinto um pontinho na frente dela...

-Dougie...

-Será que ela repara em mim?Será que ela curti o McFly?Será que...

-DOUGIE!

-aah, você tava aí...

-é, né... ( ¬¬ sem comentários )

-Raquel, ele é doce, ele é lindo , ele é meigo , ele é charmoso, ele é fofo², ele é inteligente, ele é engraçado, ele é de uma banda...

-banda?

-é...McFly eu acho

-( Raquel ainda não tinha sintonizado que... ) e...O QUE?!

- ( Oo ) o que o que?

-pode repetir?

-repetir o que?

-não... nada esquece, é que por um momento eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ele é do McFly, claro que não...

-mas Raquel...

-Huuum

-eu disse McFly

-Droga de vestido!-disse dí no banheiro da casa da Raquel, com o maior espelho de Londres, ina-cre-di-ta-vel.

Vem Raquel desesperadamente feliz.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!EU NÃO TO ACREDITANDO NISSO!O DOUGIE CHAMOU AGENTE PRA SAIR!!!!-grita Raquel.

-na verdade me chamou...

-detalhes...detalhes...

-esse vestido não fecha!

Raquel –muito prendada-o fecha em questão de milésimos de segundo.

-pronto- diz toda sorridente – mas e eu?To meio senhora, vou colocar o vestido decotado.

-peraí Raquel, QUE vestido decotado?

-ué, o rosa salmão claro!

-ta louca é?eu seeempre disse pra você não comprar aquela coisa, parece que foi comprada na loja "DAS PU"!

-aham, mas foi comprada la.

- ( oO )

-Intão?To um pitéozinho como diria minha avó?

Denise só faltou ameaçar matar Raquel, mas ela não tirava aquela coisa ,rosa salmão decotada até o umbigo, por nada.Ela se transforma quando ouve a palavra McFly.E lá foram elas em direção ao encontro.

Meu Deus!Será que aquilo tava mesmo acontecendo?!O encontro de Denise, Dougie e ...Raquel ( ¬¬ ).

Quem pensou "MEU DEUS" foi Dougie quando viu a garota mais linda de Londres, ele pensava naqueles olhos, naquela boca, naquele queixo, naquelas mãos, naquele cabelo, naquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar, naquele olhar que desmanchava seu coração, pensava em tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo só nela. Bom... E, logo atrás da sua amada Denise, vinha outra garota, ele não conhecia, mas viu que ela adorava decotes logo de cara ( oO ).

-Oi muuuuuuito prazer, eu sou a Raquel!

-Oi-disse Dougie meio confuso.

-Oi - disse Dí sorrindo e com um brilho nos olhos – é... Ela é a minha amiga, eu trouxe, tem problema?

-Oi-disse ele babando, ele não via outra pessoa, só a Denise.-Hã?Não , não claro que não.

-ela adora o McFly e queria muito te conhecer.

-adoro, é?-disse Raquel irônica-não, não , ela está enganada, eu só...AMO!

Risos

Papos

Risos

Micos

Risos

Papos

Risos

Piadinhas

Risos

Papos

Charme

Comida

Papos

Risos

Risos

Comida

Papos

Sobremesa

e...

Mais risos.

-Hã!Ja é uma hora da manha ( Oo )- o encontro tinha durado quatro horas e meia ! – temos que ir Raquel!

-ir?Já?Por mim eu fico até amanhã!

-Mas já é "amanhã" – ironizou Dougie

Risos

-olha quem ta ali!O Tom – surpreende Dougie "o Tom sozinho?Ta doente!" – TOM!

-DOUGIE!que bom encontrar vocês aqu...quem é essa garota?

-Aah, essa é a Denise.

-Oi Denise, sou o Tom, prazer, mas Dougie eu tava falando dela – mostra Raquel

-aaoh - fica mais surpreso- é... Essa é a Raquel, amiga da Dí

-Muuuuito Prazer, Raquel – diz seu nome lentamenta ( nooossa ) – você não quer conhecer o resto da banda?

"AAAAH!" pensa animadinha

-Hã!Claro!

Raquel corre li-te-ral-men-te pra ver o pessoal do McFly, ela nem acreditava.

Bom...e Denise e Dougie, estavam a sós numa mesa com o frio da madrugada chegando, ouvindo uma musica tão romântica, eles já não viam mais ninguém , por mais que o restaurante estivesse cheio.

-Dí, eu queria dizer uma coisa muito importante pra mim- ela via claramente o nervosismo de Dougie –é que, eu acho...Aliás, eu tenho absoluta certeza, é... não sei como dizer...-De repente ele olhou pra rua e saltou da cadeira.

Denise ficou super assustada, além de ficar ainda mais confusa... Ele... Ele tinha abandonado ela, e ela estava lá sozinha, pensava que ia ouvir um...

-Eu te amo-ele ressurge e se ajoelha joelha com uma linda rosa vermelha na mão, tinha ido compra-la o mais rápido o possível do outro lado da rua pra esse momento tão especial.

Tudo que parecia estranho, ficou claro e ela não teve outra reação a não ser olhar bem dentro do fundo dos olhos da mais linda das criaturas da face da Terra e dizer:

-Minha nossa, que coincidência!

Risos e mais risos, até que tudo foi parando o mundo foi girando mais eles ainda estavam lá, os sorrisos foram dando espaço para o mais esperado momento da noite, o mais lindo e mais romântico, ele jurou com a cabeça encostada na dela que nunca a deixaria, ao som de "Kiss me" beijou seu pescoço de leve, ela ficou arrepiada, ele foi subindo chegou ao queixo, subiu mais e os lábios se encontraram, eles perderam a noção de tempo e espaço, agora eles eram um só, seus corpos já não sabiam mais se separar, eles estavam juntos e assim ficaram até o fim da "noite", foi quando ela disse, com muito dó.

-chegou a hora, eu tenh...- mas foi interrompida por um beijo.

Ele implorou pra ela ficar só mais um instante, ela ficou, mais um instante?ela ficou, mais um instante?E ela ficou.Eles se amavam tanto, ela não conseguia se despedir e ir embora, mas já passavam das duas e meia e ela precisava ir pra casa, já era muito tarde, ou muito cedo ( Oo ).

-É sério Dougie, eu realmente preciso, eu não posso dizer que quero ir, seria mentira, mas preciso, saiba de uma coisa, a mais importante de todas: Eu te amo, e nada vai mudar isso, entendeu?Na-da.Ela selou tudo com "O" beijo, aliás eles selaram.

-Oôu queridinha vai ficar suspirando a noite toda?Quero dormir, falou?

-Iii, até parece que ta em condições de reclamar.

-Hã?Por quê???

-Ah... num sei... só pelo fato de você não parar de dizer o nome TOM até chegarmos em casa!- ela ri.

-EU?!Ta louca?Ele é que ta dizendo meu nome por aí, eu to aqui tentando durmir.

-huu...sei, fala sério eu vi a sua cara olhando pra ele.

-imaginação fértil, minha queridinha...isso que dá ver CartoonNetwork até de manhã!

-O que???

-É pensa eu não vejo, fica no canal de seriados ou documentários, aii quando ninguém ta olhando você vai assistir Bob Esponja!

-Que Bob esponja meninaaa, pra começo e estória isso passa na Nick sua tapada

Risos

-Tapada, é?Viciada em desenhos animados!Sua bebezuda!

-Bebezuda?Quanta criatividade, sua aLAGada.

-Hã?

-aLAGaga , portadores de LAG!

Risos...

Aliás "kkkkkkkkkk's!!!"

CONTINUA... prometo


End file.
